The Halloween Dance, Part 2
The Halloween Dance, Part 2 is the eighth episode of Season 2. It was released on October 28, 2012. Synopsis Who will win Social Chair? Plot Zoe walked alone through the graveyard beside the haunted house, passing by headstone after headstone when suddenly she heard a rustling behind her. She looked around but all she saw was the gargoyle statue staring at her menacingly with its ruby eyes glistening. She backed up towards a house, when at the corner of her eyes she noticed someone with a huge axe approaching her—Sam. Her and Sam chat for a bit about how frightened Zoe was by Sam, but notifies the former that she is much more frightened by the idea of everyone liking Paige's carnival more than Zoe's haunted house. Sam comforts her and leaves, when Howard approaches. He, like Sam, was impressed by her haunted house, whereas Zoe feared that it may scare others away. Howard assures her otherwise, when he notices that she frowned, as he leaned into kiss her. Just as he responds to her confession about her worries for him transferring to a university below Kingston University, his duties as parent chaperone come to use. Looking back to the haunted house, no one else entered, since Sam. Wondering what could be keeping the students at Paige's side of the gym, Zoe wanders onto her side, where tents and booths have been set up. She spotted Ben, Emily, and Kimi waiting in line for cotton candy. Ben questions why she is on enemy territory, to which she informs that no one came to her haunted house. They promise to go to her haunted house later on during the dance, which cheers her up. As they discuss more about the competition, Cameron approaches Emily and Kimi takes a photo with them. Ben. having his suspicions that Cameron liked Emily, was unhappy to see him with her and suggests he takes pictures with other girls--a rude recommendation which goes unnoticed by Cameron, but not by Emily. Meanwhile, Zoe wandered further into the carnival that Paige set up. Passing by the booths in awe, Zoe nearly runs into Paige. Paige is quick to figure that no one was at Zoe's haunted house and taunts her over this. Zoe said to herself that she doesn't care if she's winning; she's not going to let Paige get to her. The two get into an dispute about which of them deserve to be social chair--Zoe's argument being she has a better personality, whereas Paige retorts that no one cares about the qualities of the social chair themselves. Zoe stating that Paige only wanted the title for her own personal benefit, in contrast to Zoe, who wanted it for the actual convenience of the student body. Paige of course disregards this, claiming that no one cares what their purpose is and that how the student body reacts to the person who is social chair is actually what matters. Paige additionally assured Zoe that she will win, as students are already writing down their vote into the ballet box. Regardless, Zoe acts as though she is confident she will win, but in fact is very worried. Worried that her lack of confidence would become visible to Paige, Zoe ducks into a fortune teller tent--Madame Fortuna's. Madame tells Zoe that she expected her and gives Zoe a fortune. She senses that Zoe is troubled by her romantic and social life. Madame subsequently gives Zoe three cards and has her choose two of them. The cards symbolize triumph she would experience, but would not be able to without experiencing a tragedy. Following this, Madame looks into her crystal ball and informs Zoe that the one she longs to be with cares for her and reiterates this to her. She advised her to not be fooled, not doubt, and not hesitate to tell him what she knows to be true or else it will be too late. Zoe heads back to her haunted house, where, like before, finds no one there, including Ben, Emily, Sam, Kimi and Howard who promised to attend later on. This saddens her, as she tries to stop herself from crying. In the interim, Howard helped Mr. Russel collect cups and supplies for the dance's snack table. Him and Mr. Russel converse about the former's life, before Mr. Russel inquires why Howard is not at Kingston University. Howard notifies him that he is only taking a break. Mr. Russel was impressed to see him major in the sciences and he would be in an excellent position when he finishes Kingston's program, as it is among the top rated in the United States. This conflicts Howard over his choice to transfer to Centerscore University, just as Mr. Russel orders him to go back in the dance and have fun. While making his away to the gym, Nate Crawford approaches Howard. Nate tells Howard that he wants Howard to return back to New York. Howard is at first unsure as to why Nate is so hostile towards him, but then realizes that Nate wants Zoe, Howard's girlfriend. The two proceed to get into a dispute and Nate states valid points, such as that Howard was clinging to the glory of his high school days and Howard was keeping Zoe from moving on and enjoying all the high school she has left. Howard counters this argument, remarking that Nate, following and spying on Zoe made him not better. This seemingly angers Nate, who gets into a fist fight with Howard. Howard resists fight back Nate's attempts and turns away from him. Nate tries to follow, but Howard threatens that he could kick him off school grounds for violence. Howard walked up to the doors and sees his girlfriend siting on the steps of the haunted house, crying, while being comforted by Owen. Howard was upset with himself, since he spent so much time justifying why he should be here, but left Zoe alone and now it feels like he's too late. Zoe and Owen sat in front of the haunted house. Owen tries to cheer Zoe up, who describes as feeling awful. Zoe told him how much of a mess the night is. Everyone is one Paige's side of the gym and she doesn't think she has a shot of winning the Social Chair now. Owen reassures her that she's an amazing person and is always nice to people, she's always there for her friends. He claims that she helped him pull his life together and he can't be the first person she's helped, and people don't forget those kind of things. He manages to make Zoe feel better and vows to always be there for her, including if she loses. She admits to not caring if she wins or lose, that she was glad to have friends, like him. Just then, Ben, Emily, and Sam come in. They inform her that most of the students only went to Paige's side for food and that they were all heading to the house right now. Zoe was overjoyed to learn this, as the house was swarmed with people. Howard approached her and asked if they could speak in private outside. There, Zoe rejoiced, before noticing the grim look on Howard's face. Howard admitted to thinking that they should break up, which greatly pains Zoe, as she questions what could have changed his opinion in the last hour. Howard described his run-in with Nate, in which Nate made certain valid points, such as that he was still clinging to his days in high school and isn't meant to be here. He tells her he loves her so much and he doesn't want to regret any of the times they had together, but he thinks it was wrong to come back. Though despondent, she accepts this. Howard told her that she should be having fun being Social Chair, hanging out with Sam, and her cheerleading team, and maybe even date someone who's still in high school. They embrace each other and stay this way for a while. When the moment ends, the doors to the gym busted open and Sam walked out. Sam happily said that she needs to get in there quick because they're announcing the Social Chair, and she thinks she's got a great shot. They kiss one last time before Zoe enters the gym again. Zoe slipped inside the gym where Taylor was standing on stage with a microscope. Upon making a speech regarding the importance, requirements and obligations of a Social Chair, Taylor announced the Social Chair: Zoe. In pure ecstasy to win, Zoe walks to the stage, as she notices an angry Paige, shocked to learn she lost. Following her speech, Paige, suspicious that Zoe cheated, confronted her about how she won. Zoe confesses that perhaps it was luck, as all throughout the night she was despondent. Paige congratulates her for winning, but also tells her she hopes all of the dances she creates are disasters. Sam subsequently approaches Zoe and congratulates her. Zoe is in utter shock to win and inquires how she could if the majority of the dance, the students were at Paige's side of the gym. Sam explains to her that none actually participated in any of the games Paige had, that they all only attended the carnival for snacks. Just after, Zoe remembers her fortune and realizes that the triumph was becoming Social Chair and the tragedy was breaking up with Howard. They leave to the haunted house and "party it up!" Bonus Scene Zoe secretly spots Paige and Owen talking in the school hallway. Owen tries to cheer Paige up over losing. Paige suggests they talk about their kiss over coffee, but Owen is reluctant, wanting to stay with Zoe. Paige registers this and is offended, but Owen follows her saying that he will walk her to her car. Zoe is shocked to see and hurt to see them together. In the meantime, students visited Madame Fortuna's tent: *'Owen' - Madame told him that he has come to her in a state of confusion and there would be big changes in his life. She foresees a crossroad, implying a difficult decision, in which he must choose a path. The spirits warn him to go left. This fortune is hinting at Owen's feelings over Zoe and Paige. *'Nick' - Madame Fortuna noticed how he is still troubled by a loss of a loved one. Nick agreed saying that it's been hard. The fortune teller told him not to worry. He will be absolved, and the hardships he bears will lighten. For now he should do what he loved, and love will come back to him. This fortune is hinting at Nick and Sam's reconciliation. *'Colt and Denni' - Madame Fortuna notified them that she sees a sunset in their future, which is a metaphor for that the end of something is coming near. Madame Fortuna told them that it's natural to be afraid or wary of a big change, but she also sees a rising star in them both. They will be given the oppurtunity to rise again. The fortune is hinting at Colt and Denni's departure from Surviving High School and permanent move to ''Cause of Death.'' *'Kimi' - Madma Fortuna said that she has much ambition. Kimi was confused about ambition and she asked if she meant an enthusiasm for popularity. The fortune teller apprises that the spirits say her time in the spotlight will come. This fortune is hinting at Kimi's rise to popularity from her YouTube video in ''How To Be A Star.'' *'Wes' - Madame Fortuna comments that he is clever and smart, and can move those around him in ways they cannot even see. Wes believes that Madame Fortuna is not a legitimate fortune teller and that her fortunes all come from someone else. Madame Fortune predicted that he'll play a very important role later, on, and he will be the key to unraveling the entire mystery, and he will do it out of love. Wes said he's not exactly looking for a girlfriend at the moment, but he's looking forward to seeing it the fortune comes true. The fortune is hinting at Wes' role in The Conned Artist. *'Sam' - Madame Fortuna thought of Sam's future as a promising, and blossoming romance this spring. Sam has suffered from her romantic traumas, but the spirits beyond have something in store for her. Madame Fortuna sees a Friday between February 8th and 15th in which she will find a spark, and her life will change. The fortune is hinting at Sam and Nick's reconciliation. *'Ben and Emily' - Madame Fortuna has the two draw two cards from a pile. According to their cards they're compatible, but there will be things standing in their way for them to truly be happy. Without full acceptance of one another, their relationship will suffer and end. They leave the tent, uncomfortable with the disclosed information. Ben acknowledges to Emily his dislike for Cameron, due to his and Emily's close nature. Ben states that this is only to protect her. They subsequently see Cameron kissing Jane, assuring Ben of any feelings Cameron could possibly have for Emily. Characters Category:A New Start Category:Episodes Category:Year 5 Category:Season 2: Howard's Return